This invention relates to devices for releasably connecting tubular members and well servicing equipment. The invention particularly relates to a remotely actuated connector especially useful in an underwater well servicing system.
A number of remotely actuated connectors have been developed and are being used during well servicing operations. These remotely actuated connectors eliminate manual connector operation and repeated requirements for expensive divers when releasably connecting well servicing equipment components together or to and from underwater wellheads.
One of these devices is described in an article entitled "Latch System Speeds Stem Results" on page 43 of the February, 1984 issue of "Drilling Contractor" magazine, which is published in Houston, Tex.
Examples of two riser connectors, remotely operated by shifting tools and used underwater in ocean floor well operations, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,902 and 4,411,455 to Schnatzmeyer. An example of a hydraulically actuated connector which may be remotely actuated is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,971 to William D. Kendrick. These connectors can be disconnected with pressure in the connector bore, resulting in possible loss of pressure control of the well and serious disaster.
An example of a wireline well servicing system, utilizing a riser latched to the wellhead is shown in an article, "MSV completes wireline job At minimum cost," on pp. 69 and 70 of the August 1985, issue of Ocean Industry magazine, published by Gulf Publishing Company, P.0. Box 2608, Houston, Tex. 77001. In this article, wireline tools were "introduced through a deck level lubricator" and the complete riser remains latched to the wellhead until all wireline work is completed.
The underwater well wireline servicing system disclosed in the previously mentioned parent application and completely disclosed in this application was the subject of technical paper number SPE 13975/1, entitled "The British Argyll DSV Wirelining System," which was presented at the Offshore Europe 85 Conference in conjunction with the Society of Petroleum Engineers of AIME in Aberdeen, Scotland, 10-13 Sept., 1985 and published by Society of Petroleum Engineers of AIME, P.0. Box 833836, Richardson, Tex. 75083-3836.